De Kerstboodschap
by Avana65
Summary: Een vechtpartij met een teamgenoot verpest de kerstvakantie voor de zestienjarige Albus Potter. Zelfs een Wemel-kerstfeest schijnt daar niets aan te kunnen veranderen. Of wel? Post DH. Pre slash.


**Titel:** De Kerstboodschap  
**Auteur:** Avana  
**Rating:** T (13+)  
**Personages:** Albus, Scorpius en veel Wemels  
**Spoilers**: speelt zich af na D.H.**  
Disclaimer:** Ja, ik weet het, alles is eigendom van JK Rowling. Ik heb alleen even de personages geleend en wat leuke dingen voor ze bedacht. Dat zal ik nog wel eens vaker doen. ^^**  
Korte inhoud/omschrijving:** Een vechtpartij met een teamgenoot verpest de kerstvakantie voor de zestienjarige Albus Potter. Zelfs een Wemel-kerstfeest schijnt daar niets aan te kunnen veranderen.****

A/N: Ik heb dit jaar meer geschreven dan ooit tevoren. Hoewel ik ook Engelse verhalen ben gaan schrijven, blijft Nederlands toch altijd nog makkelijker om me te uiten. Daarom blijf ik blij met alle reacties het afgelopen jaar. Dusss … een kerstverhaal voor alle lezers die me het afgelopen jaar gemotiveerd hebben door te schrijven!  
Dit verhaal schreef ik vorig jaar als Secret Santa voor Brent Maenen. Het bevat dan ook alle ingrediënten waar hij van houdt, zoals Wemels, Hagrid, Olivier en Albus/Scorpius ;)

* * *

**De Kerstboodschap**

Albus zat naast het haardvuur en staarde somber naar de uitbundig versierde kerstboom. De talloze knutselwerkjes van de kinderen en kleinkinderen Wemel vormden een bonte verzameling, maar hij kwam er niet van in de kerststemming.  
Er heerste een opgewonden sfeer in het Nest. Lucy, Lily en Roxanne dansten door de woonkamer op kerstmuziek uit de oude houten radio. Ze botsten bijna tegen oma Molly aan. Ze kon het blad met glaasjes advocaat en glazen pompoensap net recht houden en stuurde de meisjes naar de keuken om zich daar uit te leven op het schoonmaken van de spruitjes. Zachtjes mopperend verdwenen ze.  
James, Louis en Dominique trokken gelijktijdig hun voeten in en stopten abrupt hun gegrinnik en gesmoes om niet de aandacht van hun oma te trekken.  
Zijn moeder sprong op van de bank en begon de glazen uit te delen. Toen ze hem een glas wilde aanreiken, weigerde Albus koeltjes. Hij was nog steeds boos op haar.  
Hij had vanmorgen niet eens kans gekregen om te bedanken voor de cadeautjes in zijn kerstsok voor ze alweer was begonnen over de brief die ze van het schoolhoofd had gehad. 'Net of hij de eerste in de familie was die ooit straf op school had gekregen,' mopperde hij inwendig. De vermaakte blikken van James hadden ook niet echt geholpen voor zijn humeur.  
Hij zuchtte even, maar lachte geruststellend toen hij de bezorgde blik van zijn vader ontmoette. Zijn vader had weinig gezegd over de brief. Dat was ook niet echt nodig geweest want zijn moeder had voor twee gepreekt en bovendien wist de hele familie al jaren dat Harry Potter zelf ook de nodige regels had gebroken toen hij op Zweinstein zat.  
Albus dacht terug aan vorige week toen hij voor de allereerste keer in zes jaar naar het schoolhoofd had gemoeten. Hij dacht echter niet aan de straf die hij had gekregen, maar aan die onverwachte ontmoeting.

_'Meneer Potter, wat een aangename verrassing om je hier te zien. Hoewel ik vermoed dat de reden minder plezierig is.'  
Albus draaide zich met een ruk om en zijn blik viel op het schilderij net boven het bureau van het schoolhoofd. Hoewel de opmerking op vragende toon werd gesteld, lieten de twinkelende blauwe ogen Albus weten dat het een retorische vraag was. Niettemin knikte hij langzaam terwijl hij een paar passen bij het torenraam vandaan deed.  
'Kom zitten,' zei het portret uitnodigend. 'Het zal nog wel even duren voor professor Anderling die overstroming de baas is.'  
Hij gniffelde en Albus had moeite om te geloven dat dit de grote Perkamentus was waarover iedereen het altijd had en naar wie hij vernoemd was. Zijn portret dan, herinnerde hij zichzelf.  
Aarzelend liet hij zich in de stoel voor het bureau zakken. Zijn nieuwsgierigheid over die overstroming werd verdreven door zijn opspelende zenuwen. Hoewel hij nog steeds niet echt uitkeek naar de reactie van zijn familieleden, maakte hij zich nu meer zorgen om die van zijn medeleerlingen. Wat als iedereen die onzin van Chris geloofde? Hij hoefde niet te hopen dat het verhaal niet de ronde zou doen. Daar zou James wel voor zorgen als niemand anders het deed, dacht hij bitter. Hij had geen idee hoe Scorp zou reageren. Zou hij smakelijk lachen om zulke domme roddels of zou hij Chris geloven en niets meer met Albus te maken willen hebben.  
De stem van Perkamentus doorbrak de stilte. Hij klonk wat melancholiek.  
'Het is tragisch dat men nog steeds niet openhartig over bepaalde zaken kan zijn. In mijn tijd …'  
'In jouw tijd was het veel te vermoeiend om die openhartige verhalen in talrijke stenen te beitelen,' onderbrak een sarcastische stem Perkamentus' verhaal.  
Albus keek opzij en zag naast het schilderij van Perkamentus nog een tweede hangen. De tovenaar daarin keek geïrriteerd langs zijn grote, gebogen neus naar Perkamentus, waarbij zijn lange zwarte haren rond zijn gezicht slierden.  
'Kom, kom, Severus.' De toon van de oude tovenaar klonk ergerlijk kalm. _Severus?_ De ogen van Albus vlogen plotseling wagenwijd open en hij staarde naar de zwartharige tovenaar.  
'U … u bent Severus Sneep?' flapte hij er uit. Hij zag vanuit zijn ooghoeken dat Perkamentus' ogen leken te schitteren, maar hij richtte al zijn aandacht op de man die hem nu van kop tot teen opnam.  
'En jij bent blijkbaar een Potter!' zei hij smalend. 'Het evenbeeld van je opa, behalve je ogen.' Sneep zweeg.  
'Ik heb de ogen van mijn vader,' reageerde Albus en stak zijn kin naar voren. 'Maar u kunt hem niet zijn.' Albus was zo verbouwereerd door de ontmoeting met de man waarover zijn vader altijd met respect sprak dat hij helemaal vergat waar hij was en waarom. 'Mijn vader zegt altijd dat u de moedigste man bent die hij ooit heeft gekend.'  
Perkamentus gniffelde, maar Sneep snoof ongelovig. 'Griffoendors! Geef ze een herinnering en ze richten gelijk een vervloekt standbeeld voor je op. En als je in een woordenboek kijkt, meneer Potter, zul je ontdekken dat moedig geen synoniem is voor aardig.'  
Bij het laatste woord keek hij alsof hij een vies Smekkie had doorgeslikt. Voordat hij erover nagedacht had, besloot Albus lik op stuk te geven.  
'Nou, eigenlijk was het geen standbeeld hoor. Alleen maar een borstbeeld.'  
"WAT? Je bedoelt dat ze echt …'  
De heftige reactie verbaasde Albus. Bezorgd vroeg hij zich af of een portret ook een toeval kon krijgen. Hij wendde zich tot Perkamentus, maar die knipoogde naar hem en gebaarde naar de deuropening waarin professor Anderling net verschenen was._

"Albus!' klonk het geïrriteerd. Het was duidelijk niet de eerste keer dat zijn moeder hem riep. De woonkamer was opeens een stuk minder vol; blijkbaar was het tijd om aan tafel te gaan. Of moest hij zeggen tafels?  
Toen hij opstond, legde zijn vader even een hand op zijn schouder. Hij zei niets, maar Albus was dankbaar voor het gebaar.  
De keuken was nog overdadiger versierd dan de woonkamer. Of in ieder geval kleurrijker want hier hadden zijn nichtjes en zusje zich met dozen en dozen slingers en versieringen uitgeleefd, terwijl de jongens op het besneeuwde erf sneeuwforten hadden gebouwd.  
Het duurde even voor iedereen zat. Albus probeerde een onopvallend plaatsje op een hoek te vinden, maar slaagde daar niet helemaal in. Hij belandde tussen oom George en Victoire in. Zijn moeder en tantes liepen druk heen en weer om de laatste schalen op tafel te zetten. Oom George vertelde Hugo en Fred aan zijn andere zijde over de keer dat hun oom Fred een tuinkabouter had verdoofd, hem goud had geschilderd en tenslotte met vleugeltjes en al boven in de kerstboom had gezet. De jongens grinnikten alsof ze het verhaal voor de eerste keer hoorden.  
Albus at niet veel, maar zijn moeder en oma Molly zaten te ver weg om op hem te letten. James keek hem af en toe veelbetekenend aan, maar zei niets vanaf de andere kant van de tafel en ook Lily zat gelukkig niet in zijn buurt. Ze irriteerde hem al dagen met haar stroom van vragen. "Wat is er gebeurt, Al? Waarom heb je gevochten? Hoe boos was professor Anderling?'  
Ze herinnerde hem aan Scorp. Zijn vriend was maar blijven vragen waarom hij met Chris gevochten had. Een teamgenoot nog wel. Zelfs Jessica, Scorps knipperlicht relatie en mede-Ravenklauw, had zich er tot Albus' ergernis mee bemoeid.

Na de kerstmaaltijd verzamelde iedereen zich weer in de woonkamer, op de mannen na die de taak hadden om alles op te ruimen en af te wassen. Albus hoorde oom Ron en oom George zich beklagen. Zelfs na al die jaren klonken hun protesten nog even luid en verontwaardigd. Oma Molly en tante Fleur kibbelden goedmoedig over de muziek en tante Hermelien bracht een schaal met mandarijntjes binnen. Oom Percy stak zijn hoofd om de hoek om mee te delen dat Teddy en Victoire weer naar buiten waren geglipt, maar tante Fleur haalde elegant haar schouders op alsof ze wilde zeggen dat ze weinig zeggenschap meer had over het verloofde stel.  
Fred en Hugo speelden Knalpoker en naast Albus hadden Rose en James het over professor Maxcové, de nieuwe leraar Toverdranken.  
'Hij wil dat we alles herhalen om te zien hoever iedereen is,' mopperde James. Toen wierp hij een zijwaartse blik op Albus en zei overdreven luid: 'Na de vakantie gaan we de liefdesdranken opnieuw behandelen. En hoe je de symptomen herkent en zo.'  
Albus negeerde zijn grijnzende broer en vroeg zich af hoelang die zijn mond nog zou houden over wat hij gezien en gehoord had van Albus' gevecht met Chris. Normaal gesproken zou James hem waarschijnlijk eerst proberen te chanteren, maar aangezien er genoeg andere getuigen waren, had dat weinig zin. De enige winst die er voor James in zat, was om als eerste Albus' geheim te onthullen. Al kon James niet weten dat het echt een geheim was in plaats van een stomme roddel. Toch? Albus' gedachten dwaalden weer af.

_'Potter, jij stomme sukkel! Hoe kon je die Snaai nu missen?' Chris, de Drijver van het Griffoendorteam kwam met grote snelheid achter hem aanlopen. Albus, die net richting de kleedkamers wilde lopen, stopte abrupt en draaide zich met een ruk om.  
'Had je iets, Hamburger? 'zei hij uitdagend. De gehate bijnaam was olie op het vuur en de jongen vloog op de tengere Zoeker af. Hij gaf Albus een stomp in zijn maag en stootte tussen opeengeklemde kaken uit: 'Noem. Me. Niet. Zo!'  
Terwijl Albus dubbel klapte van de pijn, begon hij wild met zijn vuisten rond te zwaaien tot hij iets raakte. De Drijver vloekte luid en probeerde Albus af te weren.  
'Noem jij me dan geen sukkel!' snauwde Albus. Chris deed een stap naar achteren om buiten het bereik van Albus' vuisten te komen en tastte naar zijn toverstok.  
'Als jij je niet had laten afleiden, hadden we kunnen winnen, Potter,' siste hij. Albus had binnen een paar seconden zijn eigen toverstaf gepakt en riep: 'Wat zeur je nu, Kwakende Paddenstoel? Ik had hem bijna. Scorp was gewoon net even sneller deze keer.' De twee Griffoendors die met uitgestoken toverstaf tegenover elkaar stonden, begonnen de aandacht te trekken van de menigte die de tribunes verliet.  
Chris kneep zijn ogen tot nauwe spleetjes en zei op luide toon: 'Scorp! Bah! Als jij je ogen eens een moment van Malfidus af had kunnen houden, had je de Snaai met gemak kunnen hebben.' Zijn ogen schitterden gemeen toen ze heen en weer flitsten tussen Albus en de naderende groep leerlingen. 'Maar nee hoor, meneer Potter had meer belangstelling voor de Zoeker dan voor de Snaai!'  
Witheet van woede stormde Albus naar voren tot zijn toverstok tegen de borstkas van zijn teamgenoot drukte. 'S-Scorp en ik zijn gewoon vrienden! I-ik zou nooit een Zwerkbalwedstrijd verliezen om … Hoe d-durf je …!' Hij stotterde van verontwaardiging. Vanuit zijn ooghoek zag hij tot zijn schrik dat er steeds meer geïnteresseerde leerlingen om hen heen kwamen staan.  
'Ha! Gewoon vrienden!' reageerde de Drijver venijnig. Hij negeerde de toverstok tegen zijn borst, maar gaf Albus zo'n harde duw dat hij achterover viel en met zijn achterhoofd op de stenen sloeg. Albus negeerde de stekende pijn en krabbelde razendsnel overeind, zijn toverstok gelijk weer paraat.  
'Iedereen weet dat je tijdens elke maaltijd naar hem zit te staren alsof iemand een liefdesdrank in je pompoensap heeft gedaan,' riep Chris spottend.  
Albus had het gevoel alsof iemand plotseling ijswater over hem heen gooide. In de kring werd steeds drukker gefluisterd en tot overmaat van ramp zag hij in de verte het team van Ravenklauw aankomen met hun Zoeker zegevierend op de schouders. Hij keek zijn tegenstander fel aan.  
'Houd je stomme rotkop!' Met een waas voor zijn ogen wees hij naar zijn tegenstander en riep: 'Furniculus!'  
De omstanders reageerden heftig, maar Chris kwam gelijk in actie. 'Paralitus!' brulde hij, woedend van de pijn.  
'Protego,' pareerde Albus precies op tijd. In de mix van pijn, vernedering en adrenaline hoorde hij niet hoe iemand hem beval te stoppen. Albus kon alleen maar bedenken dat hij Chris de mond moest snoeren voor hij nog meer van die genante dingen zou zeggen. Voor Scorp op hoorafstand zou komen. Hij opende zijn mond, een "Silencio" op het puntje van zijn tong, toen er opeens een enorme gedaante tussen de twee Griffoendors verscheen die met iedere hand een Zwerkballer in de nek greep en een halve meter boven de grond tilde.  
'Albus Severus Potter! Hebbie helemaal je verstand verloren?' bulderde een zware stem boven hem. Albus verstijfde en keek langzaam omhoog. De warrige baard van Hagrid boven hem bewoog woest mee met elk woord.  
'Dat kennie toch nie maken? Als je pa en ma dit horen!' Tussen de menigte zag Albus plotseling James staan die hem grijnzend aankeek. 'Ook dat nog,' kreunde Albus inwendig.  
Hagrid draaide zijn hoofd om naar Chris. 'En jij! Je mot toch beter weten dan je eigenste teamgenoot aan te vallen?'  
Plotseling week de kring uiteen. 'Hagrid! Zet deze jongemannen op de grond alsjeblieft. Ze hebben voorlopig genoeg gevlogen,' zei de Zwerkbalscheidsrechter.  
'Maar Olivier,' protesteerde Hagrid. Een doordringende blik van de voormalige Wachter van Pullover United zorgde er echter voor dat hij beide jongens gelijk losliet.  
'Au!' Albus voelde aan zijn achterhoofd dat opnieuw tegen de grond sloeg en ontdekte dat zijn vingers onder het bloed zaten. Chris lag jammerend op de grond en kermde dat zijn zweren zo'n pijn deden.  
'Meneer Potter! Meneer van Hasburger! Volg mij!' gebood professor Plank._

'Nog een stukje cake, lieverd?'  
De stem van zijn oma deed hem opkijken en hij dwong zichzelf te glimlachen. De kamer was intussen weer volgestroomd. Vanuit de keuken hoorden ze opeens een hard, ritmisch getik tegen het raam. Oma Molly liep de woonkamer uit om even later met een lichtelijk verbaasde uitdrukking terug te komen. In plaats van de schaal cake hield ze een rolletje perkament vast met een groen lint eromheen.  
'Voor jou.' Ze overhandigde het Albus en haalde haar schouders op bij de vragende blikken van de rest van het gezelschap. Toen Albus zijn naam zag staan in Scorps regelmatige handschrift sloeg zijn hart opeens tien keer zo snel. Zou Scorp het gehoord hebben? Ging hij nu vertellen dat hij niets meer met Albus te maken wilde hebben? Met trillende vingers opende hij het lint, zich pijnlijk bewust van de verschillende paren ogen die hem gadesloegen.  
Tergend langzaam rolde hij het perkament uit. Met zijn handen schermde hij de brief af tegen de nieuwsgierige blik van zijn broer en las toen:__

Albus,

Ik hoorde waarover je met Chris ruzie had.  
Is het waar? Ik hoop het! Behalve dan van die liefdesdrank, dat hoop ik niet!  
Fijne feestdagen en tot gauw.

Scorp

PS. Ik staar ook. En niet naar Jessica

Albus' hart sloeg nog sneller dan een paar minuten geleden, maar nu niet van angst.  
Met ogen vol verwondering keek hij de kamer rond. Een glimlach trok voorzichtig aan zijn mondhoeken.  
'Goed nieuws, Al?' vroeg zijn vader. Albus glimlachte nu voluit bij het zien van de verbaasde gezichten om hem heen. James keek hem argwanend aan en Albus knipoogde naar zijn broer voor hij antwoordde: 'Geweldig nieuws, pap! Geweldig!'

**Fijne feestdagen en een gelukkig 2011!**


End file.
